Reno's Addiction
by YaoiFanLady 2
Summary: RENOxRUDE YAOI. Reno invites himself around to Rude's place because he's already downed all of his own alcohol and is hunting for something stronger. Reno's on the prowl...but will Rude be able to withstand his partner's charms?
1. Cat And Mouse

_Well well well…here we are. Another fiction from me, but now I'm branching out. Actually, I saw Final Fantasy Advent Children and fell in love with Reno. That man is so hott! Anyway, there isn't enough fictions with Reno in em, so I decided to do this!_

_I don't own anything besides the ideas. Reno, Rude and the other Turks belong to their rightful owners. If I did own them, I'd have Reno handcuffed to my bed right now…lol_

_Please review! _

_Love yas, Mwaa_

_YaoiFanLady2 AKA PussyKatt xox_

**

* * *

**

Reno's Addiction

**Chapter 1-Cat And Mouse.**

* * *

The two Turks were at Rude's place, siting on the couch and watching a boring romance movie on Rude's small television. Reno and Rude had graciously been given the afternoon and night off because of a successful mission, and Reno had wasted no time in insisting he came over. His excuse, said with an almost audible grin over the phone, was that he was bored out of his mind, and-more to the point-out of alcohol. The crimson haired man had promptly invited himself over to Rude's and stood in the doorway with a cocky smile and a roguish wink; Rude had done nothing but sigh and stand aside as the shorter man strutted languidly into his home.

"Are you _really_ out of drinks at your place Reno, or are you just hoping to find something stronger over here?"

Rude closed the door and watched as the younger man laughed and dropped his car keys and phone on the closest surface. When he accidentally let slip the keys from his hand, he cursed and bent to pink them up, standing to see Rude shake his head. Reno merely grinned.

"I already drank what I got at home…so now I'm here."

"Geez, so you're not here to see me. I'm hurt, Reno. I thought you cared." Rude rolled his eyes behind his glasses and Reno stuck his tongue out, running a hand impulsively through his wild scarlet tresses.

"Don't sound so excited, Rude. Mind you, I've never seen you this happy to see me before." Reno smirked, the equally derisive drawl in reply to Rude's mocking approach to humour.

"Oh, believe me, I am. You're almost giving me shivers." A sarcastic snort followed as Rude watched Reno bare his white teeth in a grin; he knew that the slightly drunk redhead was enjoying their playful banter game. Reno's eyes narrowed as he thought about where the conversation was going.

"Almost?"

"…"

"Well, that's just not good enough...I guess I can change that almost into a definitely…if you wanna…"

Reno's startling crystalline blue eyes glittered in mirth and he practically purred out the last sentence. He flicked his eyes up at his partner seductively and watched as the double meaning registered in Rude's brain, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

Rude chose to ignore the comment and walked into the living room, whacking the back of his friend's head sharply, though light-heartedly, as he passed. Reno wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation, and without thinking, slapped Rude's muscled ass in return. Rude paled and turned around to see Reno sniggering quietly.

"What was that for?"

"Hey man, you hit me I hit you." Reno raised an eyebrow and an infuriating smirk danced on his pale lips. "You should know that by now…so…"

"So the drinks are where they usually are. You know where that is. Help yourself."

With that, Rude turned his back on his partner and sat down on the couch, switching on the television with a remote and pretending to be interested in an old romance movie. He coughed and repositioned his glasses, hoping that the barely lit room was concealing the delicate blush staining his tanned face.

"Oh I get it," Reno said playfully, strutting past the couch and opening the cabinet. "You just wanna _play_ with me, is that right?" He turned and saw that Rude was deliberately ignoring him, face turned attentively to the screen and showing no signs that he had heard the remark. "Hey!"

"Mm?"

"Weren't you listening to me?"

"Mm…"

"Oh, forget it." Reno glowered and pulled out an armful of bottles, the liquids swirling and capturing light from the television. He dumped them ungracefully on the table and popped one open on the edge of his shoe, sculling half of the bottle before letting out a huge sigh and peering half interested at the TV screen. "What's on?"

"Some romance movie. Don't worry, it seems to be coming close to an ending; someone's just admitted undying love, and usually that's at the end of a movie this cheesy."

Reno nodded in agreement and took another swig from his bottle. Rude looked up at him when the Turk showed no signs of sitting down.

"Sit down, would you? You're making me nervous, standing there like that."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Plonking himself into the seat beside Rude, Reno wasted no time in making himself at home; he kicked his feet up onto the small coffee table and nestled himself into a comfortable spot in the old couch. Clenched in his large hand was a bottle of vodka, already almost completely empty.

Falling silent as he began to watch the movie, Rude took the opportunity to look over at his friend, thankful that his glasses hid the fact that his dark eyes were roving attentively over at the lithe form sitting beside him.

Shimmering in the light of the TV was Reno's easily distinguishable hair; untameable and constantly scruffy, long strands would always be hanging over the goggles worn on his forehead and dangle in his face. At the nape of his neck, his hair tapered into a long thin ponytail that reached down to the lower of his back. In the dim light of Rude's living room, it looked like Reno's hair was pure fire, the fountain of red shimmering down his thin back as he sat forward in his seat.

Below his eyes were twin tattoos, red slashes that accentuated the thinness of his face and followed the ridge of his eye socket and cheekbone. Why anyone would tattoo their face so close to their eyes Rude could never understand, but yet again they became yet another trademark to his partner.

Rude's eyes skimmed from the tattoos to the rest of Reno's visible skin. It was pale in complexion, but in the glaring lights from the television that shone through the darkness, it appeared as though Reno were made of pure porcelain, his fair skin glowing a pure white. It made his eyes and hair even more striking.

His attractively almond shaped eyes were glued to the screen, the lights dancing in the remarkable and enthralling azure, clear and reflective like diamonds yet assuredly as blue as the glimmer of priceless sapphires. In contrast to his flaming red, unkempt hair and the twin slashes on his high cheekbones, the hue of Reno's eyes stood out almost unnaturally, and Rude knew that Reno's mood was reflected in those shimmering orbs.

When the Turk was upset, the blue would darken to a pale shade of navy; similar happened when he was incensed, but his eyes would dance with an internal flame of rage. When he was happy or laughing, his eyes would glimmer to a blue pale enough to be clear; Rude could always tell what mood his partner was in. But what attracted Rude the most was the glint that Reno's eyes took on when he was feeling red-blooded and lustful. Then, they kept their natural blue but darkened suggestively, heavily lidded as Reno flashed his trademark seductive grin.

It was that last mood that had been represented in his partner's eyes during the banter at the door, and Rude felt his concentration become completely distracted by the man sitting besides him.

'_Damn it…I'm losing my mind!'_ Rude gave himself a quick mental shake, but his attention immediately returned to the man lounging beside him and slowly chugging a second bottle of alcohol.

His dark eyes trailed over the crumpled attire, taking in the close and restricting way it kept to his partner's thin form. Reno was the laid back, satirical and cool member of the Turks; always not wanting to work, but doing so often rather well despite his relaxed attitude. Then he would go out and get drunk at his favourite bar in celebration, generally finding someone to sleep with in the process or getting involved in a brawl. As the fiery red head had claimed, there were three things in life that Reno enjoyed above everything else.

"Fights, chicks and drinks. Those are at the top of my list of 'things to have or do', mate…and not necessarily in that order either…" Reno had informed Rude one night after heavy drinking, a lopsided and mischievous grin plastered on his face. His eyes were laughing as Rude grunted and removed the drunken man's arm from around his shoulders, where it had mysteriously snaked its way to slyly.

Reno had the inclination to get extremely horny when he was drunk, though he generally was quite flirtatious without any alcoholic influence. It was a well known fact to Rude that if you got Reno drunk enough _and_ caught him in a good enough mood, he would be up to sleeping with absolutely anyone, anywhere. The man was truly without shame, but Rude never seemed to mind. The guy was just like that. What Rude found fascinating was that the man didn't even seem to mind when it came to gender; as long as it felt good, Reno didn't really care; man or woman, Reno could make it feel good.

This, of course, was the reason why Rude was watching the red head so attentively. He reasoned with himself that the young Turk was into anything remotely exploratory, and that kind of flexibility was something Rude found that he quietly admired.

Of course, his dreams took different takes on this 'quiet admiration'.

The bald and tanned man prided himself on being fairly controlled; no matter the situation, not much could get him to lose his cool and break out in a sweat. But Reno had, on many occasions, done just that. Not literally, but that was what bothered the Turk. The other man sitting beside him had begun to plague Rude's dreams, waking the Turk up in the middle of the night with a painfully hard erection and a flushed and hot sweat sheeting his powerfully built body. Yet now, Rude couldn't take his eyes off of his partner and he realised that the 'admiration' was affecting his waking moments as well.

"Yo, Rude. Ya with me?"

A hand waved in front of Rude's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. Reno grinned, and Rude felt his temperature rise to his face in a blush. When the blank look didn't leave Rude's face, Reno clicked a finger impatiently and his grin widened.

"You seemed to have kinda zoned out there for a second."

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah…jus bored with the movie…"

"Bored? I know what'll fix that. Here, have a drink."

He leant over to the table and grabbed two bottles, dropping one into his lap and pressing the other into Rude's hands. He didn't even bother to sweep his ponytail over to his back; it had slipped over his shoulder like a fountain of fire as he had leant forward. He saw Rude watching him and winked. He grabbed hold of his own bottle, chinking the cap off on the edge of the small table. Rude sighed as a chip fell off and hit the carpet silently. Reno, preoccupied with his drink, didn't notice when Rude's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't dent the table, Reno."

The red head shrugged, sending his long ponytail over his shoulder again. Rude felt the impulse to reach out and run his hands over the fiery strands and he clenched his fists in self control.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…" The scoundrel grinned again, though his eyes were narrowed and his eyebrow was raised. _'What's up with him? His fists are balled like he's gonna thump me…its just a fuckin' table…'_ Reno shrugged. "Don't nag, I didn't dent yer precious table…"

Rude pointed roughly at the spot where the chip fell and the redhead looked down.

"Oh, ok, so I did dent yer precious table." He slapped a hand to Rude's shoulder and fixed him with a (mock) apologetic stare. "Sorry mate."

Rude grunted and opened his bottle with his bare hands, taking a swig a moment later and pretending not to notice that Reno hadn't moved his hand away. Actually, the fingertips were pressing into his shoulder muscle slyly, and Rude had the vague impression that Reno must be drunk _and _in a good mood. He sighed.

Rude glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the feisty Turk was watching him like a devious cat would be watching an unaware mouse. Rude growled. He knew full well that the cat wasn't hungry for food as per such-it just wanted to play with the mouse and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce.

What got to Rude was the fact that he _was_ that mouse, and Reno looked like he was going to pounce on him at any second.

_

* * *

Hahahahaaaa….go Reno, go Rude! Whoop! Well, what should Rude do about Reno and his drunken affections? Lol will Reno start the first move? And did u like my description of Reno? I think I have a crush on the redhead hottie…purr! Meow!_

_Review please, give me some ideas and encouragement or I might not continue…pout_


	2. The Many Skills Of A Turk

_Here we go…_

_I've cut my nails now, so it's easier for me to type. They were like a cm long, and they were skittering my fingers over the keys…I hit wrong keys and hit extra ones. It sucked, so I guess I just stopped writing. But now since I've cut them, I guess I have no excuse. Lol_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the ideas. Reno, Rude and the other Turks belong to their rightful owners. If I did own them, I'd have Reno AND Rude handcuffed to my bed right now, wearing NOTHING!…lol_

_Please review! _

_Love yas, Mwaa_

_YaoiFanLady2 AKA PussyKatt xox_

**

* * *

**

Reno's Addiction

**Chapter 2-The Many Skills Of A Turk.

* * *

**

Rude was facing the TV screen, but his eyes were not really watching the movie. His attention had been entirely diverted by the sensual actions of his partner's fingers on the muscles in his top shoulder. It felt so good, because Rude was still sore and tense from earlier missions. Nimble fingers were rotating down and over his shoulder slowly, discreetly, and Rude felt his eyelids slide closed. He knew Reno was seducing him, and doing it rather well, but he didn't really care. He felt his pulse quicken, and his skin began to warm to the cautious touch. Letting go of his self control, Rude almost let out a sigh of pleasure, but caught himself in time. He blushed, and gulped.

Reno smirked, noticing the relaxation of his partner's facial muscles and the nervous swallow. Just barely, from around the dark glasses, the Turk could see Rude's dark eyes shut in pleasure. Reno narrowed his eyes deviously and increased the pressure on Rude's shoulder, noting that the other man didn't protest.

"Feels nice, don't it?" Reno's voice was deep, low and seductive, and Rude felt blood run to his crotch.

"Reno…"

"Don't it?"

"…"

"_Don't it?_"

"Ye…yes…"

Reno smiled and raised an eyebrow, and a devious smirk rose to his pale lips. He took a swig of his alcohol, finishing it off, and then chunked it on the table. He licked his lips sensually and watched as Rude's attention was snapped immediately to his mouth in fascination. Reno leaned inwards a fraction, and Rude looked away in embarrassment. "Am I giving you shivers yet?"

Rude couldn't hold back the gasp any longer as suddenly the other man's hand snaked its way onto his upper thigh, painfully close to his hardening arousal. In shock, the tanned man turned and looked at the other Turk sitting beside him. Reno was watching him with those damn eyes, and they were studying Rude's face with such intense lust that Rude felt all the blood in his body drain down to the one area closest to Reno's hand.

'_Fuck…no wonder he can get what ever he wants from people…how can you possibly not be seduced by this?'_ Rude felt his mouth go dry, and suddenly his suit was clinging too tight to his heated body. _'I see why he has most women more than eager to fuck him…and most men too…Fuck it, I am so screwed…'_

When Rude didn't reply, Reno leant over and ran his tongue over the shell of Rude's ear, sending shivers down the man's spine. He grinned, and purred breathily into Rude's neck. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did I just feel you shiver?" Rude could almost hear the grin in the redhead's voice, and mentally cursed himself for letting Reno catch him off guard like this.

"Mmm…"

Encouraged, Reno tightened his grip on Rude's thigh. "Good…now, tell me something, partner."

"…what?"

"Does _this_ feel nicer than before?"

And with that, in demonstration of what he meant, Reno shifted his grip on Rude's thigh to his crotch, and ran his fingers roughly over the obvious erection barely hidden by Rude's pants. At the same time, his hand on Rude's back slid downwards to just above his belt and pressed his hips forwards, forcing Rude's arousal further into the redhead's caressing grip.

Rude groaned loudly, barely noticing when a wide and satisfied grin spread over Reno's devious face. Rude gripped the seat with his large hands and growled when the hand massaging his burning erection pressed harder against him. Without thinking, he shifted one of his own hands and put it over the one molesting his crotch; his fingers tightening to a decent grip, he moved the paler hand in the direction he wanted, and let out another harmonious moan when their hands brushed past the right area.

Reno smirked and slithered an arm around Rude's waist, pulling the man over to him in the seat. The other Turk made no move to stop him or resist; in fact, he shifted with the tug and turned in the process. Facing Reno, who was also sitting side on in the couch, Rude unzipped his jacket and discarded it on the floor, though his eyes never left the other's face. Mimicking, Reno soon also dropped his jacket on the floor, but he grinned and then also began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his porcelain skin. Thin and lissom, Reno's chest was littered with small scars and slight bruises, yet he was strongly built and powerfully muscled. Rude reached over and ran a hand down the pale front, feeling soft skin stretched over a taught and toned abdomen, and noting the sexual heat that was burning in the glowing skin.

Reno finally let out a deep gasp when Rude's adventurous fingers ran over the belt and returned Reno's previous favour; Rude's large palm was soon rubbing the heated erection of the other man and tightening sensually around the shaft through the rough fabric of the pants.

Suddenly, Reno sat up and took his hands off of Rude's body, instead placing them behind him as leverage. He pushed himself forwards, and Rude saw the sapphire eyes close as Reno leaned in for a kiss. Closing the gap between them, Rude forcefully pressed their lips together, and began to savour the striking flavour of cigarettes and alcohol unique to the redhead. Moving his lips in mirror to Reno's, he felt the mouth against his open and felt Reno's tongue run seductively over his lips, teeth nipping at his bottom lip expectantly. He grunted and consented passage, letting the redhead thrust his tongue into his partner's warm mouth, and Reno immediately began massaging what was there with drunken enthusiasm.

Gripping a hand behind Reno's head, Rude entangled his fingers in the fiery strands and moved his other large hand to the redhead's hip. With a grunt, Rude pulled Reno up and over his knees, settling him onto his lap and forcing the redhead to straddle his waist without breaking the kiss. Reno moaned loudly, feeling his partner's large dick pressing against his; instinctively, he pushed downwards and ground himself against the body below him, clutching at Rude's shoulders desperately when the tanned man thrust upwards in response. Reno's nimble fingers deftly slid down over Rude's chest, undoing the buttons of the white shirt that his partner was somehow still wearing. Sliding it off the broad shoulders, Reno broke the kiss and pulled back to stare hungrily at the most desirable body he had ever seen.

Broad and tanned, the Turk sitting below Reno had silky smooth skin, shadowed in the low light of the room to accent his exceptional musculature. All his training as a Turk had indeed made Rude the biggest and the strongest of them all, but it was not just training that gifted him with a powerful build. He was overall rather large, with thick shoulders that could only have occurred with his strong bone structure. His ribcage was wide and bulky, promoting the outstandingly flat and strapping chest that Reno was currently running his hands over.

Reno flicked his eyes up at Rude to see him leaning back, letting Reno get a good, long look at what he knew was turning the redhead on. He rocked his hips slowly back and forth as the other man caressed his chest and neck, running palms over terse muscle. Reno's intoxicated mind began a montage of 'oh my god I wanna fuck him so hard right now', as he began to realise just what Rude could do to him. Rude was so much bigger, and in more ways than one. For his size, Reno was impressive; but then again, so was Rude. The seductive Turk felt his dick throb at the thought of having Rude's hard on inside of him, and he moaned at the idea. He pressed his head into the dip of Rude's neck, rubbing his cheek into the muscles and tendons and panting slightly.

He noticed Rude had a thick and strong neck, which led up to a well developed jaw line and the slight trail of a beard. Littering his ears were several piercings, an odd seven or so in one ear and only two in the other. Reno found it amusing that Rude allowed himself to be so unbalanced and asymmetrical, while otherwise being compulsive and obsessive in every other aspect of his life.

Standing only a head taller than his partner, Rude could easily be an entire person bigger than Reno was, but his size didn't affect his tenderness. His long bronze arms were encircled around Reno's thin waist, one pressed up his back and twirling the long ponytail trailing down his partners back in between two long fingers. His face was turned towards Reno, but the redhead couldn't see what the other man was thinking; his dark glasses were obscuring his eyes. Reno leaned back, flashed his lopsided grin and reached over, clumsily aiming for Rude's glasses. He missed, in his drunken state, and instead opted to trail his hand over the strong jaw line of Rude's face, the tanned Turk leaning into the caress.

Reno wiped his grin from his face and instead replaced it with a sexier, sultrier smirk. He swept a hand up the other's face and pulled off the dark sunglasses, finally giving him plain view of Rude's rather exceptional eyes. They were light coffee in colour, the shade of autumn, and they were focussed on Reno with such intense and blazing lust that the other man felt his pulse immediately accelerate. Rude blinked once or twice and then mimicked his partner's trademark seductive grin, raising an eyebrow and staring with enticingly heavy lidded eyes into Reno's blue orbs. An infuriating smirk danced across his lips and Reno knew that the bastard was mocking him.

All tenderness and awkwardness forgotten, the two crushed their mouths together in a brutally passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance and both moaning in ecstasy as their actions pushed them closer to the blissful edge. Breaking the kiss, Rude placed his hands on Reno's tight ass and squeezed tightly, at the same time pulling him down so that he could grind his manhood against Reno's. Reno swore and gripped the back of Rude's neck, dipping his head backwards as Rude moved a hand from his ass to his throbbing arousal, squeezing and rubbing it mercilessly. He called out Rude's name loudly, not even caring that he was making so much noise, and bucked his hips upwards.

Rude pushed against the redhead and kissed his pale neck roughly, licking and biting the soft flesh to leave the traces of a red bruise. His actions earned a strangled mewl from his partner, who wasted no time in skimming his hands down to undo Rude's belt and fly. Pushing the confining fabric of Rude's pants away, Reno slipped his hand into the dark boxers and rubbed roughly against Rude's erection, smirking when he saw Rude's sharp brown eyes widen in surprise. Gasping, the older man cried out Reno's name and arched his back, thrusting his hips upwards in pleasure.

Reno smirked and repeated his actions, causing Rude to cry out Reno's name again in his thick and masculine voice. He chuckled, drunk enough to find the situation funny. "Oh, I really, really I like that…"

"You…like…what?" Rude panted, licking his lips and noticing Reno's fingers wrap around his arousal a little tighter.

"The way you said my name…" Reno growled deeply, his voice heavy with sexual wanton. "Do it again…"

_

* * *

Well, here is another chapter. I hope Ur pleased with me. I wanted this fic to not just be about the sex, but also about the foreplay…which I think is easily as important as the sex itself. Lol go boys, go! Woohoo!_

_So do you like it? I do... its so hott I think. Can you just imagine watching them do all this? Id be so turned on-LOL! Kidding, god I'm so fuckin twisted. _

_Well, review! Tell me what you think! Got any kinky ideas for what those two could do? Positions, actions? Lol I like to think that deep down Rude is as much of a sexual DEMON as Reno is. _

_See you all soon in the next chapter!_


End file.
